Haunted
by PinkPearlWings07
Summary: Just a song-fic about Max's feelings in the last few chapters of FANG. SPOILER ALERT includes the ending of FANG...you have been warned.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride! Most of the writing is from James Patterson's sixth book 'FANG' so I don't own that either...SPOILER ALERT if you have NOT read 'FANG' and don't want to spoil the ending then DON'T READ!**

**A/N: kay so I was listening to Haunted by Taylor Swift and I was inspired to write a song-fic...its my first so be easy on me okay? Here it goes...**

Max POV

Fang and I walk such a fragile line in our relationship I mean I think we're 'together' but its all so confusing to me especially with Dylan around. And now with Fang leaving to 'figure everything out' I'm really doubting a lot. Talking to Mom is helping a little but I needed to know what he was doing.

_ 'MAX, COME. COME HERE NOW! FANG NEEDS YOUR HELP! COME NOW!'_

I froze, balanced on the balcony. I turned to Nudge.

"Did you hear that?"

She shook her head.

"Got a message from Angel," I said. "She said Fang needed my help and to come there now."

"Fang is there?" Nudge asked, unfolding her wings, getting ready to jump off after me. "What happened?"

I paused for just a moment, thinking. I didn't trust Angel, and I sure didn't trust Dr. Nightmare. But if Fang was there...if he really did need my help...

I jumped off the balcony, swearing, and rose into the air. "I can't take the chance," I told Nudge. "Angel alone-I might not go. But I can't take the chance with Fang. I'm going."

I decided to go into warp drive, leaving Nudge and the others, now clustered on the balcony, behind. Pressing my hands flat against the legs of my jeans, I aimed myself in the direction of Malibu. Then I just...shifted into overdrive. Within fifteen seconds, I was streaking through the sky at upward of 250 mph. I'd be there in minutes.

One thing was certain: If something had happened to Fang, and it was Angel's fault, we'd never be the same flock again. I promised myself that much.

As I reached the place, I dropped down onto the terrace like a bird of prey. As soon as my sneakers hit the ground, I raced into the lab.

"FANG! ANGEL?" I yelled, not even trying for stealth. I was storming the castle, not stealing the jewels.

I looked over and saw a beat up, and bruised Fang laying on a hospital bed. He was way too still and way too pale. Then Angel started to slowly drift toward me like a zombie.

"Max, I..."

"Angel! What the-" I sprinted to Fang's side, and grabbed his hand. It was cold. Unbelievably cold.

_ Fang will be the first to-_

Dr. Nightmare killed Fang. That sentence made absolutely no sense. It just didn't make _any _sense at all.

I barely registered telling the Flock to take everyone out because Dr. G-H's security and Mr. Chu showed up, but I didn't move, I was still trying to make sense out of it all.

The fight unfolded like background noise, while I was next to Fang, and all I could see were random images of Fang, _not dead. _I remember every single moment, and I always would.

Fang.

Not.

Dead.

_You and I _

_walk a fragile line,_

_I have known it all this time_

_but I never thought I'd live _

_to see it break._

_It's getting dark _

_and it's all to quiet_

_I can't trust anything now,_

_and it's coming over you_

_like it's all a big mistake._

_Oh, holding my breath_

_won't lose you again,_

_somethings made your eyes go cold._

_Come on, come on_

_don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out,_

_somethings gone terribly wrong _

_you're all I wanted._

_Come on, come on_

_don't leave me like this _

_I thought I had you figured out_

_can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_can't turn back now I'm haunted._

"I-I love you, Fang"

I was choking on dry sobs now. "Did you _hear_ that? Why didn't I tell you before?you can't die before I tell you that. You _can't!_"

Gulping, I looked around wildly, as if I would see something marked "Second chances. Use sparingly." All I saw were a bunch of unconscious guards, bloody bird kids, and a lizard boy.

And a large hypodermic needle, on the stand holding medical equipment next to Fang's bed. The tube was marked "Adrenaline. Dangerous."

I reached for it. I had seen this in a movie once-

"I tried that!" said Dr. Disaster, who was tightly in Dylan's grip. "Don't you think I tried that? I shot it into his IV! It did nothing!"

In a split second I grabbed the hypo, whirled, and sank the needle deep into Fang's chest, directly into his heart. I pressed the plunger home, emptying its entire contents. If he had any chance at all, this was it. And if it wouldn't save his life, then it would surely end it once and for all, right now.

Being a leader means you have to make life or death decisions sometimes. And I made this one.

The next few seconds were agonizingly long. And I dropped my head into his chest so I didn't have to watch the machine flatlining in front of me.

_ Fang, come on, _I thought._ You promised you would never leave me. You promised._ I gulped again, hearing nothing, feeling nothing under my ear. _This can't be, can't be, can't be...Oh, God, help me, help me..._

My mind was starting to completely shutdown in order not to feel his pain, when I heard a _beep_.

Then another _beep._

Then I felt Fang's chest rise as he gasped in a breath, and I felt his heart beat, right under my cheek.

"Fang?" I gasped.

He blinked, tried to swallow. " 'Ssup?" he said groggily. Everything I was feeling burst through me like a flood through a dam. I dropped my head back onto his chest, arms around him, and sobbed.

_**BREAK **_

Total and Akila's wedding was amazing, even though I had to wear a fancy dress. Fang had left right after the ceremony, but insisted I stay and eat cake and party down with my funky self.

So, we all flew back to the house. When we did get back I kicked off my fashionable, uncomfortable shoes, and went to find Fang.

I opened his door a bit. It was dark.

"Fang?"

I flicked on the light. The room was empty; his bed was still made. The bathroom next door was also dark and empty.

"Fang?" I called louder. "We're home!"

I was going to ask the others if they'd seen him, and that was when I saw the note.

I read it.

He was gone.

_Stood there, watched you _

_walk away_

_from everything we had,_

_but I still mean every word _

_I say to you_

_He will try _

_to take away my pain_

_and he just might make me smile_

_but the whole time _

_I'm wishing he was you instead._

_Oh, holding my breath_

_won't see you again,_

_something keeps me holding_

_onto nothing._

_Come on, come on _

_don't leave me like this,_

_I thought I had you figured out,_

_somethings gone terribly wrong _

_you're all I wanted_

_Come on, come on_

_don't leave me like this _

_I thought I had you figured out_

_can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_can't turn back now I'm haunted._

_I know,_

_I know,_

_I just know you're not gone,_

_you can't be gone_

_NO!_

_Come on, come on _

_don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out,_

_somethings gone terribly wrong,_

_won't finish what you started._

_Come on, come on_

_don't leave me like this,_

_I thought I had you figured out,_

_can't breathe whenever you're gone,_

_I can't go back, I'm haunted._

_You and I walk a fragile line,_

_I have known it all this time,_

_never ever thought I'd see it break_

_never thought I'd see it..._

I didn't want to move, didn't want to do anything. Fang was not waiting for me out in the living room. Tomorrow morning, when I wake up, Fang will still be gone.

**A/N: so...? what did you think? Please review!**

**All you have to do is push that little blue button down there! **

**You know you want to!**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


End file.
